Why you love me
by byunbaekcha04
Summary: Kenapa bisa kau mencintai ku,kau tampan, kaya, mapan, sedangkan aku hanyalah lelaki yang memiliki gangguan jiwa , dan aku hanyalah sebatang kara yang rapuh – baekhyun Karna cinta tidak memandang apakah kau tampan, kaya, mapan, namun cinta itu dipandang dari hati, apakah kau tulus atau tidak dalam mencintai seseorang tersebut – chanyeol


Why You Love Me?

Byunbaekcha04 Present

Main cast : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Sad, romantic, angst?

Rate: AUTHOR PUN BINGUNG :V

Summary: Kenapa bisa kau mencintai ku,kau tampan, kaya, mapan, sedangkan aku hanyalah lelaki yang memiliki gangguan jiwa , dan aku hanyalah sebatang kara yang rapuh – baekhyun

Karna cinta tidak memandang apakah kau tampan, kaya, mapan, namun cinta itu dipandang dari hati, apakah kau tulus atau tidak dalam mencintai seseorang tersebut – chanyeol

WARNING THIS IS FANFIC YAOI IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS YAOI FANFIC, DONT READ, DONT BASH. !

Disclaimer : Ok guys, ini ff 100% hasil pemikiran acha sendiri ya, tanpa ada plagiat dari ff mana pun, jadi jika ada kesamaan tokoh, alur, atau sebagainya acha minta maaf mungkin itu tidak sengaja, karna ff ini acha bikin sendiri dan tanpa bantuan siapapun.

Hy guys... ini pertama kali gua bikin fanfic di ffn.. but buat jadi author mungkin udah lama ya Cuma kebanyakan share di grup doang dan bebrapa waktu lalu juga hiatus , oh ya perkenalin nama gua Thasya bisa kalian panggil acha, and ini ff pertama gua yang cast nya chanbaek hehhe, so buat kalian yg suka baca ff chanbaek silahkan mampir, riview, follow ya... Happy Reading

-Prolog-

Chanyeol POV

Hy.. perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol, kalian bisa memanggil ku chanyeol. Apakah kalian mengenal ku? Ahh mungkin tidak dan mungkin iya, baiklah aku akan membicarakan sedikit tentang diriku dan keuarga ku.

Aku adalah anak dari tuan Park dan Nyonya Park, kalian tau appa ku adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan Park Corp, perusahaan yang paling terkenal se korea selatan, dan memiliki banyak cabang di dalam maupun luar korsel, dan eomma ku seorang disaigner terkenal dan memiliki butik utama di Paris dan berbagai cabang di korea maupun luar korea, aku bukan sombong tapi itulah kenyataannya. Oh iya aku memiliki seorang saudara perempuan, dia kakak ku kakak yang paling aku sayangi namanya Park Yoora, kakak ku seorang dokter kejiwaan di rumah sakit yang cukup terkenal di Seoul.

Aku masih berkuliah di salah satu kampus favorite di seoul dan sebentar lagi aku akan menyandang gelar sarjana, aku kuliah dengan jurusan manajemen bisnis dan kalian tau kan apa maksud dari jurusan ini, hmm aku akan melanjutkan perusahaan appa di waktu yang akan datang.

Untuk masalah cinta, mungkin saat ini aku tidak memiliki kekasih karna baru 2 hari yang lalu aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengan kekasih ku, sayang sekali padahal 5 hari lagi anniversary kami yang ke 1 tahun namun apa daya dia hanya memanfaatkan harta ku saja dan di belakang ku dia berani main api.. huftt cukup menyedihkan bukan.

Aku tinggal di seoul hanya bersama kakak ku appa sibuk di luar negri begitupun eomma mereka akan pulang hanya 1 kali dalam 6 bulan, namun tak apa asalkan aku dan kakak ku bisa makan dan hidup dengan baik disini.

Ahhh mungkin hari ini aku akan mulai dengan kisah hidupku, terutama untuk memiliki kekasih dan sepertinya aku akan mendapatkannya karna jika bukan kakak ku yang menyuruh datang ke rumah sakit maka aku tak akan pernah bertemu dengannya aku akan berterimakasih kepada kakak ku karna telah mempertemukan ku dengannya. Namun aku berpikir apakah aku aka bisa bertahan dengannya dan apakah aku akan sanggup mencintai nya karna dia seorang yang memiliki gangguan jiwa. Aku yakin aku pasti bisa untuk menyembuhkannya dan melanjutkan hidup berdua di masa yang akan datang.

Baekhyun Pov

Hy.. perkenalkan nama ku Byun baekhyun, kalian bisa memanggil ku baekhyun. Jika kalian bertanya dimana keluarga ku, jawabannya mereka sudah tenang di alam yang berbeda. Ya mereka sudah pergi meninggalkan ku sejak 1 tahun yang lalu, waktu itu mereka akan pulang ke seoul, namun naas tuhan berkehendak lain, appa dan eomma mengalami kecelakaan pesawat dan tewas di tempat, dan karna itu lah aku berada disini, di rumah sakit jiwa yang cukup terkenal di seoul.

Aku mengalami gangguan jiwa karna terlalu shock mendengar kabar ini, namun apa daya janjian tuhan sudah seperti ini, namun hanya saja aku yang lemah dan bodoh tidak bisa menerima kenyataan.

Aku sudah hampir 1 tahun disini, hanya yoora noona, dokter yang paling ku sayangi yang merawat ku disini. Dia selalu berusaha agar aku sembuh. Aku sangat bersyukur bia kenal dengan yoora noona aplagi dengan namja jangkung yang bernotaben sebagai adik dari yoora noona Park Chanyeol.

Berbicara tentang chanyeol, sepertinya aku memiliki daya tarik tersendiri terhadapnya, hehe tapi aku berpikir mana mungkin namja sempurna seperti dia mau dengan namja gila seperti ku, tapi ntahlah hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya, tapi aku berharap aku bisa mendapatkannya karna dia lah yang membuatku selalu kuat, dan sembuh dari penyakit ini.

END PROLOG

Ok guys untuk prolog keknya sampe disini dulu deh ya..

And bahasanya masih amberadul and typo mungkin ..

Keknya bakaln seru.. insyaallah.. kalo kalian ngikutin sampe habis :V

Semoga suka ya and insyaallah bakalan di post secepatnya

Byeee

I LOVE CHANBAEK


End file.
